Need you tonight
by Lady Kiddymonster
Summary: An AU one shot imagining what would have happened if Cheryl had stayed with Pat the night of Dougie's death in the episode Walking on Water.


**Need you tonight**

**This AU fic imagines that Cheryl did not leave Pat after Dougie's death at the end of the story Walking on Water.**

**Author note: This is my first fanfic for The Vice as I only started watching it last week on ITV3. So please be gentle with me as I have never written about these characters before. I'm a Chappel/Cheryl shipper as I think she's just the kind of woman Pat needs.**

**Also remember that Pat injured his hand in the first part of Walking on Water when he made a backstage visit at the Jupiter and got set upon, luckily Dougie rescued him, **

"Cheryl, please don't leave me like this," Pat sobbed, his face streaked with tears.

Cheryl froze in the doorway. It had been a tense evening and they were both emotionally drained. She swallowed as she looked at Pat; no she could not leave him tonight. After all he had drunk he could well choke to death on his own vomit and she did not want that on her conscience. She respected and admired him greatly, which was why she was so angry with him right now.

"Pat, listen to me," She moved back over and perched on the sofa beside him, taking his hands in hers so he was forced to turn his head to look at her, "Dougie made his own choices, what happened to him was not your fault. If anyone is to blame then it is all of us, me and Joe too, not just you."

"We will have to tell Donna tomorrow," Pat said.

"I'll tell her," Cheryl said, "I think she really did love him, Pat."

Pat sighed deeply.

"I should have looked after him, Cheryl. I know he wasn't one of us anymore, but still..."

"He made his own choices, Pat."

Cheryl got up to make some strong coffee, hoping that it would help Pat sober up a bit. He had drunk so much she could almost smell it.

She studied Pat while the kettle boiled. He was actually a pretty attractive man with his dark hair and eyes. He was normally so sure of himself, so direct, but right now he seemed broken, fragile.

"Please don't leave me," he slurred.

"I'm not going to leave you," Cheryl said, trying to ignore the fact that she wanted to be near him, and maybe always had. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and her breasts ached.

Right now he needed looking after, he needed comfort. The sight of Dougie floating face down in the algae filled water was something neither of them was likely to forget anytime soon. She too felt responsible, she had not been especially supportive of Dougie since he had been kicked out of Vice, but he had been young and vulnerable, which she hadn't wanted to see because she had always sensed he was attracted to her. But he was not her type.

Cheryl tried to concentrate on what she was doing. She could not help Dougie now, but she could comfort Pat, if he would let her.

She poured coffee into two cups and spooned in some sugar. She pressed the cup into Pat's hand after taking the glass from him and swigging the mouthful of whisky still remaining. Pat sipped the dark bitter coffee.

"Thanks," he whispered. She sat near him, intoxicated by his aftershave and the more masculine smell of sweat and pheromones. She crossed her legs as she drank her coffee. She tried not to imagine what lay beneath his clothes.

He finished his coffee and set the cup down. It seemed to have done him good; he seemed much more co-ordinated and more aware of the situation.

"You look shattered, Pat; I think that we should get you into bed, to sleep."

"How can I sleep? Every time I close my eyes I will see him floating,"

"Just rest then."

She helped him to his room.

Pat undressed slowly, he was still a bit uncoordinated but he managed and Cheryl held her breath. He had a good body, well sculpted muscles and smooth skin, with a few bruises which were varying shades of the spectrum. She felt shivers run through her as she pulled the duvet over him. What she would not give... She also felt a need for comfort and she wanted them to comfort each other.

Slowly, hesitantly, she removed her own clothes and stripped down to her lacy underwear. She could see a smile grace Pat's lips. She could not see that he was hard and proud under the duvet.

"There are some t-shirts in that drawer there," he pointed, "if you don't feel comfortable."

"We're both adults, Pat." she said

Cheryl slipped into bed beside him.

She slipped her arms around Pat, pressing close to him and resting her head on his strong broad shoulder. He felt so good, so solid. Cheryl tried not to think about how long it was since she had been with a man. She tried not to think about how badly she needed Pat, and how much she wanted him at that moment. Once they did anything there would be no going back, they could not go back to holding hands.

Pat held her close to him and whispered.

"You're trembling, Cheryl."

"So are you," she whispered back as she nestled as close as she could. Pat shivered as he felt her hands run across his broad muscular back. Then his mouth was on hers, Cheryl could taste the bitter coffee with traces of whisky as she breathed him in.

She kissed him back, shocked by the sudden rush of longing for him as his mouth explored her throat and earlobe and she felt her heart race.

"Pat," she murmured.

His mouth descended to her breasts and he gently sucked, teasing her nipples with his tongue. Cheryl moaned softly, it felt so good. He was gentle and sensual, although she imagined he could do it rough if he wanted to. Her clit throbbed with expectation. She kissed him hard, pulling his head down to take her breasts once more. She shivered as she allowed desire to overcome her.

Pat's uninjured hand trailed down between Cheryl's legs, his fingers tousling her pubic hair before slipping inside her skimpy panties.

"Pat," she moaned, "Oh my god, have you any idea how badly I need this right now, how much I need you. For me it's been too long.."

"It has for me too," his voice was hoarse and she was aware of his erection, pressing into her leg.

His fingers gently stroked her engorged clit, massaging it gently. Cheryl began to shake violently as she bucked beneath him. He slid inside her and she pushed up against him, her fingernails raking his back as he thrust hard and fast inside her dripping sex.

He took her to an apex and they teetered on the edge a moment before he released himself inside her and, moments later, she felt her own juices flood from her as she cried out

"Pat, oh my god, oh my god Yes."

They lay still and silent for a moment while their breathing and heart beats returned to normal. She closed her eyes and inhaled his musky smell.

Pat nuzzled her neck and shoulder and she sighed deeply.

Tomorrow there would be other issues to address. They would need to inform Dougie's girlfriend, Donna, of his death and also Dougie's family once their details could be located. But tonight they would stay together and look after each other. He needed her tonight and, with a sudden shock realisation, she realised she needed him too.


End file.
